


P is for Proof

by shir0ch4n



Series: He's Not That Bad [16]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: ABC Challenge, Gen, Never Possessed!AU, and shenanigan time, it's fam time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 21:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20264770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shir0ch4n/pseuds/shir0ch4n
Summary: Having an oven for a stomach doesn't really combine well with alcohol. Or one dragon gets absolutely wasted.





	P is for Proof

This was ridiculous! He is a leader, a warrior, a goddess-damned creature of myth and legend! He is most definitely  _ not  _ an  _ errand boy _ ! So,  _ why _ is the princess sending  _ him _ out to go collect some knight from a  _ tavern _ ?!

The sight of the fuming Dragon Knight sent nearby outgoers stumbling out of his path in fear of being trampled. It hasn't been long since the chaos left behind from the war finally settled and peace had once again been regained. The townsfolk were finally able to get their lives together and once again follow the same old routines. 

Many of the soldiers found this time to be a perfect opportunity to horribly inebriate themselves.

Which meant someone had to go get them.

Which should not have meant him.

But there he was at the entrance of the distasteful place. By Hylia he can smell the acrid stench from the outside. Taking a calming breath, he banged the doors open.

“GALVIN KEITH ANDERSON GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE NOW!!”

So much for the calming breath. Everyone in the building, and surrounding area, jumped violently at the bellowing shout. Everyone except the merry target who was drunkenly chugging away at his drink. Noticing this only incensed the hybrid more. Stomping his way toward the oblivious knight, the other patrons wisely made a straight path towards him, he could hear his prey chuckling about something or other. He didn't really care. He cared less when his objective loudly complained as he unceremoniously grabbed him and slung him over his shoulders like a sack of potatoes.

“Woah! Hey what are you doing?!” Galvin screeched. The sudden orientational change nearly made him lose his late lunch.

“ _ We _ are going to see what the princess wants,” the dragon seethed.

“Wha, _ now _ ?”

“Yes,  _ now _ .”

For reasons Volga wasn't sure of yet the weight on his shoulder grew steadily heavier. He was stumbling close to the exit when his shoulder muttered, “Can I at least get one more drink, please?” Not knowing what had possessed him but he actually said, “Fine, whatever.” Turned around and dropped his charge at the counter. “Woah! Hey! Not on the counter!” Then plopped himself on a seat. It nearly broke under his weight but seemed to be holding.

* * *

Vincent wasn't sure why the princess looked pleased when she had asked him to fetch Volga from a  _ tavern _ of all places, but it seemed like some plan had gone right for her. Apparently she had asked the hybrid to collect a different knight from the same tavern around late afternoon and he hadn't returned since. She said something about fumes and heat, then sent him off to get a possibly inebriated dragon knight.

As Vincent neared the tavern he heard loud boisterous laughter coming from it. Upon opening the doors a strong acrid smell wafted out. He’s no light weight by any means but whatever they were drinking in there was making him feel a bit buzzed just smelling it. Making his way to a rather sizable group he found his quarry.

Horribly and magnificently drunk.

And yet the most relaxed he's ever seen his friend be.

“VINCENT!! Shit, was that too loud? No, ok. VINCENT C’MERE!!” Was his rather overenthusiastic invitation. Upon reaching the drunk dragon he realized two things: one Volga was a goddess damn light weight, and two Volga was also a very  _ very  _ chipper drunk. “LOOK! LOOK! THE GORONS HAVE BROUGHT MY FAVORITE MEAD!” Scratch that first observation, the gorons are party animals. “That's nice of them but I have orders to take you back to your room in the castle.” Come to think of it, “actually I think I'll take you back to my place.” Vincent was sure the hybrid would mind the gossip that was sure to spread should anyone in the castle see him in his current state.

“You know people usually try to get me dinner before saying that.”

And just like that the knight was completely taken off guard. Apparently the hybrid was also a flirty drunk. “No thanks. I love my wife and I'm sure you're going to regret this when you sober up. Let's go.” 

The trek back to his home wasn't a very long one but traveling with a 7-foot giant that can barely walk and insists on using you as a crutch in the dark. Let's just say home never seemed so far away. Most of the journey was uneventful except for the time where the Dragon thought it was a brilliant idea to shoot a small fireball at an “annoying noise.” The cucco was fine and luckily didn't decide to get revenge on the pair.

Upon reaching his home Vincent realized one small problem.

His hands were full.

And the door was locked.

Not sure if waking his, most likely, sleeping wife was a good idea or not he decided that maybe a good kick might open his door.

It didn't. 

And the noise woke not only his wife but he can now hear loud crying in the house. Wonderful. And now one dragon knight thought that the door kicking was some sort of competition. 

Well at least the door was open now.

_ *Fwoosh* _

_ *CLANG* _

_ *HISSS* _

_ “ _ Woah! Ok, everybody calm down! Lizzy it's me! Vincent! Please don't throw the good pot! And you, calm down! I don't need the house set on fire!”

Taking a better look, his frazzled wife responded quite elegantly, “Din’sake! Vincent, do you have any idea what time it is! You woke up Diana with the racket you caused. And you mister, you owe us a new door!”

“It's no use talking to him like this, he probably won't even remember anything. Just wait until he sobers up and then you can chastise him.”

Seeing how their impromptu guest won't be sobering up anytime soon and everybody was now too awake to sleep, a late  _ late _ night dinner was in order. Nothing too complicated just a simple broth with a few vegetables in it. Once it was consumed, or most of it in the case of half the current household, sleeping arrangements were in order.

“You woke her up so you're going to make her sleep,” Eliza ordered.

“Very well dear,” picking up the fussy infant and planting a kiss on his better half’s cheek he was just about to go off and complete his mission when a voice piped up.

“How nice, the both o’ you remind me of my family.” Surprised by the random tidbit of the dragon’s personal life the knight couldn't help but try to coax out a bit more info. Volga never speaks of his childhood. 

“Really? How so?” He moved closer, still bouncing Diana in the hope that she'll sleep.

“Aida woul’ also make whoe’er woke me up put me back t’ sleep. Mos’ the time it'd be Darius. I like Darius he smells like home.”

Huh, interesting. Eliza had sat next to him at some point and was curious as well. “Did Darius spend a lot of time in the caves?”

“Kinda. He visted once in awhile. He taugh’ me how t’ be a ruler when I was 60. It was  _ booring _ .” Apparently the memory was so boring he decided he no longer wished to hold up his head anymore. A very worrying  _ crack _ was issued from his table but thankfully it didn't break from the sudden impact. Perhaps his ward was finally getting tired but he wanted to know one more thing before sending the hybrid off to sleep,

“Hey, Volga, are we friends?”

It was a silly question and he knew it but he had to know if the feeling was mutual or not.

Suddenly the hybrid’s entire demeanor changed and for a second it looked like he did sober up. But it was a split second and the next thing he knew his entire family, himself included, were wrapped up in a sort of bear hug. He wasn't even sure how he moved so swiftly and around the table at that. Thinking that the hug was his answer he wasn't prepared for the wet sensation on his cheek. Yelping in disgust he tried to pry himself from the bulky arms holding him hostage without jostling the baby too much. That failed and he saw him plant a sloppy kiss on Diana's head. Hearing Eliza yelp he knew she suffered the same fate.

“There, I marked you now no more silly questions, iss sleep time.”

And just like that the dragon once again became dead weight and nearly toppled everyone over. This time the floorboard did crack and split when he landed on it. Of course he didn't care since he was dead to the world. Not knowing what else to do and the fact that neither of them can actually move him they just propped his face on a pillow and covered him completely in blankets and left it at that.

Feeling an irrational spark of panic, Vincent checked to see if his friend was still breathing before he headed off to bed. The last time he saw him like this was… it didn't matter, he was breathing and his pulse was steady if a bit accelerated but that was just the alcohol. He's fine and alive and that's fine. Repeating the mantra in his head he finally joined his wife and sleeping infant and dozed off to sleep wondering what Volga meant by ‘marking’ and hoping he won't have to murder his friend in his sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey look a tiny sliver of back story. And the small plot is brewing like a nice beef stew. Also did you know that lizards mark things by licking them.
> 
> Volga absolutely loves his friends and he will fight you about it. Discretly, because he's a hyliadammed tsundere.
> 
> I have the whole thing already completed but I will still take requests within this AU for our favorite dragon knight.
> 
> Give me art and see my art go here: [shir0ch4ns-art](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/shir0ch4ns-art)


End file.
